Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Hjasu
Welcome! Hi Hjasu -- we're excited to have Hömppä Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sannse Hostin vaihdosta Sinusta en tiedä, mutta meitä muita ketutti Wikian ulkonäköuudistukset ja sen henkilökunnan vastaukset tästä seuranneisiin valituksiimme, että päätimme vaihtaa hostia. Sopiva vaihtoehto olisi ShoutWiki. Toisin kuin Suursiirto n:o 1:ssä, meidän ei tarvitsisi siirtää mitään manuaalisesti: sinun tarvitsee yksinkertaisesti luoda wiki, ja pyytää ShoutWikin palvelinherroja ja -rouvia kopioimaan Wikimme sisältöineen tunnuksineen uuteen osoitteeseen tietokantavedosta käyttäen. Kysy Beeltä lisätietoja. 29. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.45 (UTC) :Selvä homma, Kapteeni. --Hjasu 29. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.54 (UTC) ::Oletko kysynyt siitä siirrosta? ::Laitoin muuten nyt pari artikkelia Shoutwiki-Hömppäpediaan. Eivät vain näy TM-listassa.--TheChaos 21. joulukuuta 2010 kello 10.28 (UTC) Voimajärjestyksen kiintiöistä Huomasitkin ehkä, että teimme jaoimme aurinkokeisarin kanssa Voimajärjestystä pienempiin palasiin. Tulin katumapäälle, ja ajattelin, josko biskatamatarin alatasojen määrän voisi laskea kahteen (ylemmälle tasolle tuhokapasiteeti metastellaarinen-multistellaarinen-interstellaarinen, alemmalle korkeasta matalaan stellaariseen). Joka tapauksessa ajattelimme, josko mainitun ryhmän hahmokiintiötä voisi nostaa. Jos tasoja on kaksi, olisi seitsemän hyvä luku (3 ja 4), jos taas kolme, sopisi kahdeksan hienosti (2, 3, 3). Alkuperäisenä suunnitelmanamme oli odottaa viikon verran ja sen jälkeen tehdä päätös omavaltaisesti, mutta sinä ketku menit ja pistäydyit paikalla ennen kuin määräaika oli täyttynyt. Mutta mitä sanot? 14. toukokuuta 2012 kello 18.50 (UTC) Elementtien perusolemukset Koska emme ole sattuneet chatissä nokakkain, ajattelin kysyä virallisempaa reittiä: mitä nämä Hjassanin ryöväämät elementtien perusolemukset oikein ovat? Elementaaliherrojen sieluja (<-- olettaa, että elementaaliherrat todellakin hallitsevat omaa elementtiään, eivätkä vain ole kunkin elementaalilajin voimakkaimpia yksilöitä)? 20. toukokuuta 2012 kello 07.50 (UTC) :Päätellen siitä, että Hielomund-artikkeli kuvaa prosessia seuraavasti: "...tyytyi kopioimaan Logoksen maagiset piirit ja tämän yhteyden jäämanaan vähin äänin...", kyseessä lienee lähempänä piraattikopiointia kuin suoraa varkautta oleva prosessi.--B14 20. toukokuuta 2012 kello 09.53 (UTC) ::Muut elementaaliherrat Hjassan poikkeuksia lukuunottamatta tappoi, ja Kree antoi hänelle sauvan, johon Vadorezin olemus oli vangittu. Sitten on vielä "tyytyi"-sana lainaamasi pätkän alussa. P.S. Chatango väittää, ettei ole nähnyt sinua yhdeksään päivään ja kahteenkymmeneen yhteen tuntiin. 20. toukokuuta 2012 kello 12.07 (UTC)